La punition - traduction de' the Punishement' d'Arwandell
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa va subir la douce mais perverse punition d'un Usui Takumi rendu jaloux...


**"La punition" – traduction de "the punishement" de Arwandell  
><strong> 

_**Voici la traduction de la magnifique fic de Arwandell, que j'ai lu et relu sans jamais me lasser et que j'adore ! Tout y est : le caractère des personnages parfaitement respecté, la sensualité sans jamais que ce soit vulgaire, la découverte du plaisir par une Ayuzawa intimidée, guidée par le séduisant et décidé Takumi, bref, une perle, que j'espère avoir bien traduite…**_

_**Si Arwendell, a qui j'ai envoyé un message il y a quelques mois pour demander l'autorisation de cette publication mais qui ne m'a pas répondu, souhaite que je supprime cette traduction, il n'est pas trop tard pour que je le fasse.**_

x x x

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?" demanda Ayuzawa Misaki, fatiguée, quand elle aperçut Usui Takumi franchir la porte de la salle du conseil des élèves. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il se tourna pour fermer la porte. Sa perplexité se transforma rapidement en inquiétude quand il se retourna et la regarda avec un air sérieux sur son visage. Involontairement, elle se leva de son siège, comme elle le regardait anxieusement se diriger vers elle.

"Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, Ayuzawa Misaki," dit Usui avec calme et sérieux, ses yeux fixant les siens, l'arrêtant sur place.

"Hein?"

Misaki regarda Usui avec confusion et étonnement, comme il l'appelait par son nom et son prénom avec un visage si sérieux.

"Il est sérieux. Qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant ? Ça ne présage rien de bon. "

Misaki se raidit quand il fut enfin près d'elle, et lutta par réflexe quand il lui fit faire demi-tour avec son dos face à lui. Quand elle tenta de se retourner pour le regarder, il la bloqua en lui maintenant les épaules.

"Discutons un peu, d'accord?" ordonna-t-il alors que lui-même s'asseyait sur la chaise où elle était assise juste avant. Il la surprit une fois de plus quand il l'attira sur ses genoux et l'enferma entre ses bras forts.

"Qu ... qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu es en train de faire ?" siffla-t-elle, sortant enfin de sa stupéfaction quand elle sentit son corps chaud l'entourer. Elle lutta pour se libérer, mais ce fut une tentative inutile.

"Ayuzawa, je vais te punir pour ce que tu m'as fait. Me laisser seul dans les griffes de ces filles pendant tout le voyage, pendant que tu me rendais jaloux, tu vas payer pour ça", chuchota-t-il à son oreille qui rougit immédiatement au premier souffle chaud émis.

"Q-quoi? Je n'ai pas ..." elle a de nouveau tenté de lui faire face, mais il la tenait fermement, ce qui limitait ses mouvements.

"Donc tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès? Tu t'en fichais que je sois entouré par des tas de filles, qui me demandaient d'être pris en photo avec elles, de sortir avec elles, de devenir leur petit ami ? C'est ce que tu veux dire? " demanda-t-il moqueur.

Misaki se tendit à ses paroles, sentant monter la colère et un soupçon de jalousie. Elle était en colère qu'il lui reproche de ne pas se soucier de lui, et en même temps se sentait jalouse car elle se rappelait comment les filles avaient afflué autour de lui comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel.

"Je ne t'ai pas jeté sur les autres filles", nia-t-elle avec véhémence.

"Et je dois te croire?" demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

"Et pourquoi pas? Si tu ne me crois pas, ce n'est pas mon problème", lâcha-t-elle, encore plus en colère. Elle attendit sa répartie habituelle, mais fut surprise qu'il reste calme. Et elle fut encore plus surprise quand il se leva, l'emmenant avec lui, avant qu'il ne la lâche enfin.

"Je vois. Je comprends."

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de franchir la porte, la laissant qui le contempler, perplexe et alarmée.

"Je ... H-Hey ..."

Misaki essaya de dire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, mais fut incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire. Stupéfaite, elle le regarda s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu derrière la porte fermée.

_"Quel est ce sentiment?"_ se demanda-t-elle, en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Se sentant épuisée, elle se laissa tomber sur son siège avec lourdeur, manquant de peu tomber sur le sol. Ses grands yeux regardaient la porte, son esprit partant dans mille pensées, mais rien de cohérent. Elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer. D'une certaine manière, il était en colère. Et blessé.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de dire?"  
><em>  
>Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'est passé au voyage à Kyoto, l'autre jour. Ils s'étaient rarement parlé, admit-elle. Mais c'était parce qu'elle était occupée à faire en sorte que les élèves de Seika n'aillent pas trop loin, n'aient pas de problèmes et ne causent pas d'ennuis. Et pendant ces jours, il avait tenté d'être seul avec elle, elle le savait. Cependant, quelqu'un semblait toujours apparaître de nulle part pendant les moments cruciaux, comme les professeurs, Shintani Hinata, le trio des imbéciles, ou d'autres élèves de Seika. Ainsi, le voyage s'est terminé sans qu'ils aient eu vraiment de temps ensemble. Elle pensait qu'il l'avait comprise. Elle lui avait même demandé d'attendre. Apparemment, ils ne s'étaient pas compris l'un l'autre.<p>

_"Idiot d'Usui."  
><em>  
>Posant un coude sur la table, elle posa sa tête sur sa main.<p>

_"Ugh! Pourquoi tu agis comme ça?"  
><em>  
>Elle essaya de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, le blâmant pour chaque minute qui passait, comme elle était confuse de son comportement et de ses sentiments s'agitant, sachant qu'elle l'avait quelque part blessé. Elle ferma les yeux, ne cessant de rejouer dans son esprit la scène où il la quittait quelques minutes auparavant. Elle essaya de bloquer ses souvenirs, mais ne réussit pas. En fait, le ton impassible qu'il avait utilisé à la fin et son visage indéchiffrable, ses épaules détendues, cette scène jouait et rejouait dans son esprit.<p>

_"Bon sang ! Est-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne s'est pas montré aujourd'hui alors que normalement il m'aurait harcelé dès le matin?"  
><em>  
>Misaki se leva soudainement, faisant tomber sa chaise. L'ignorant, elle se précipita vers la porte, le cœur battant, inquiète à l'idée qu'il fut déjà parti. Elle était déterminée à lui parler tout de suite pour arranger les choses.<p>

Elle claqua la porte et courut le long des couloirs, soulagée qu'il fut déjà tard et que l'école soit désertée des élèves qui auraient pu la surprendre en train d'enfreindre ses propres règles interdisant de courir dans les couloirs. Elle espérait qu'il était toujours dans les locaux de l'école. Qui savait ce qui se passerait si les choses ne se s'arrangeaient pas immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas finir la journée sur un malentendu. Son cœur était lourd à cette idée.

_"Il est probablement sur le toit, ou n'importe où à l'intérieur des locaux de l'école."  
><em>

Elle faillit tomber à terre quand elle freina brusquement en voyant un visage familier adossé à un mur, juste après un virage vers les escaliers menant au toit. Ce furent ses bras forts qui l'empêchèrent de se blesser.

"U-Usui!" s'écria-t-elle, levant les yeux vers son sauveur.

"Pourquoi es-tu si pressée, Présidente?" demanda-t-il en dégageant doucement ses bras. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle le choqua quand elle le saisit en s'accrochant à son uniforme.

"Usui ..."

Sentant toute la montée d'adrénaline qui retombait de l'avoir trouvé , elle se laissa aller contre lui, reconnaissante quand il l'entoura de ses bras, supportant son poids.

Là, dans les bras de Usui, Misaki s'apaisa.

_"Pourquoi est-ce comme ça ? Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse partir. Je veux qu'il ne me laisse jamais partir. Je ne veux pas le voir s'éloigner de moi "  
><em>  
>Le cœur de Misaki se serra à l'idée qu'il la quitte. Elle ne pouvait supporter cette pensée. Soudain, tout le calme l'abandonna alors qu'elle respirait plus rapidement.<p>

"Ayuzawa, tu vas bien ?"

Elle entendit sa question et l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui répondre alors qu'elle essayait de respirer régulièrement. Elle se blottit encore en lui, comme si elle voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui, pour ne jamais être séparé de lui à jamais.

"...?"

Elle le regarda avec surprise lorsqu'il la souleva telle une mariée. Un sourire en réponse, doux mais inquiet, l'empêcha d'exprimer une protestation, si tant est qu'elle veuille protester. Au lieu de cela, elle laissa aller sa tête sur son épaule et lui laissa prendre le contrôle de la situation, le surprenant une fois de plus.

Usui suivit en sens inverse le chemin qu'avec emprunté Misaki, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte se fermer et le bruit familier du loquet. Elle comprit où ils étaient, et quand il la reposa à terre, elle se sentit finalement embarrassée de ce qu'elle avait fait. Rougissante, elle se détourna de lui alors qu'il ramassait la chaise renversée. Elle poussa un petit cri quand il la tira à lui.

Une fois de plus, elle fut sur ses genoux.

"Usui ..."

Il l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Chut ... Je suis désolé d'être déraisonnable, Ayuzawa. Je sais que tu n'as pas fait les choses dans le but de me faire du mal. Je suis désolé de laisser ma passion dominer ma raison", chuchota-t-il, en posant son menton sur son épaule.

"Usui ..."

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était là, s'excusant alors que c'était davantage sa faute à elle.

_"Est-ce que c'est vraiment si mauvais que toute l'école sache que je sors avec lui ? Que je l'aime et il m'aime?"  
><em>  
>Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur son ventre.<p>

"Usui, l-laisse-moi te dire je suis d-désolée aussi," chuchota- t-elle. Elle le connaissait. La plupart du temps, il préfère prendre le blâme sur lui plutôt que de laisser Misaki admettre ses erreurs et se fustiger intérieurement. Il voulait toujours la protéger. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il supporte tous les torts. Et ce n'était pas correct à elle de ne pas rattraper et corriger ses erreurs.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras, et étonnamment, il la laissa faire. Elle était assise sur ses genoux les jambes d'un même côté, de sorte un demi-tour de plus lui ferait lui chevaucher Usui, ce qu'elle trouvait très embarrassant.

"Je ... Je suis désolée si j'ai blessé tes sentiments. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé seul à te débrouiller avec les filles alors que tu aurais pu m'avoir à tes côtés, alors que j'aurais dû être à tes côtés. Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé Shintani être auprès de moi à ta place. Je suis désolée si ... "

Ses paroles furent une fois de plus coupées par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

"Ça fait beaucoup de désolés, Misaki."

Usui sourit malicieusement quand elle se raidit dans ses bras et rougit furieusement à l'appel de son prénom.

"C'est du passé maintenant. Tu me pardonnes, je te pardonne", dit-il doucement, en souriant avec gentillesse quand elle baissa les yeux timidement. "Maintenant, pourquoi tu ne finis pas ce que j'ai interrompu avant? Je sais que tu as beaucoup de choses à rattraper suite à ce voyage qui nous a éloigné de l'école pendant plusieurs jours. Mais comme d'habitude, ma petite amie exigeante laisse les autres partir de bonne heure et prend sur elle de faire les choses par elle-même ", dit-il avec une tendre consternation. Il déposa un baiser sur son nez ce qui la fit rougir une fois de plus.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle se retrouva face à son bureau et les papiers qu'elle avait laissé en plan quand elle était partie à sa poursuite.

"D'accord. Lâche-moi maintenant, si tu veux que je travaille", dit-elle, essayant de se lever afin qu'il puisse quitter sa chaise.

"Hein? En aucune façon. J'aime bien être comme ça", se plaignit-il, en resserrant son étreinte pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se lever.

"Quoi? Hors de question, pervers! Laisse-moi partir!" exigea-t-elle, se débattant dans ses bras.

"Non," dit-il sérieusement, ce qui stoppa ses protestations.

"Quoi?"

D'une certaine façon, chaque fois que Usui a usé d'un ton sérieux sur elle, il la faisait obéir avec prudence. Elle savait comment traiter son espièglerie et même sa perversité, même si il arrivait toujours à ses fins. Mais le côté sérieux d'Usui était toujours quelque chose de nouveau pour elle, et elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face à ça.

"J'ai beau avoir pardonné à Ayuzawa d'avoir gâché cette occasion d'être avec moi au voyage, je n'ai pas dit que je ne lui donnerai pas quelque chose en retour. Comme punition, Ayuzawa va rester sur mes genoux."

Il se pencha à son oreille et en mordilla le lobe, lui faisant fermer les yeux. Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau, et son visage déjà rouge rougit encore un peu plus.

Une fois de plus, Misaki savait qu'elle avait perdu face à son petit ami persévérant.

_"Imbécile d'Usui !"  
><em>  
>"Que dirais-tu de travailler sur ces documents maintenant, Ayuzawa. Plus tu mettras de temps pour en finir avec eux, plus tu resteras sur mes genoux", a-t-il chuchoté, soufflant de l'air dans son oreille. "Ce n'est pas que je me plains d'avoir ma charmante petite amie sur mes genoux…"<p>

Son corps se raidit et la chair de poule apparut sur ses bras en réaction. Néanmoins, elle fit ce qu' il avait suggéré, elle s'efforça de l'ignorer et de faire comme si elle était assise sur sa chaise et non pas sur ses genoux chauds.

_"C'est dingue !"__  
><em>  
>Après quelques minutes à regarder les papiers devant elle , Misaki admit finalement qu'il était inutile de faire la sourde oreille en la présence de son petit ami. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ses maudits papiers ! Pas avec sa chaleur qui l'entoure , pas avec son souffle qui vient sur elle, pas avec ses doigts tapotant paresseusement sur son ventre , et surtout, pas avec ses lèvres faisant des choses à sa peau dénudée.<p>

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? " siffla-t-elle , son corps déjà crispé se raidissant un peu plus.

"Rien du tout. Retourne à ton travail. ", répondit Usui alors qu' il continuait ses baisers épicés sur sa nuque et son cou.

"Je… Gah ! "

Elle haleta quand elle sentit qui lui suçait son cou tendre.

" Retourne au travail, Ayuzawa , " murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

" C-comment peux-tu penser que je peux… Ah!" Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase alors qu'il déposait des baisers la bouche ouverte sur son cou.

"U-Usui ... "

"Hmm ? "

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur les papiers dans ses mains comme il taquinait ses sens avec ses baisers chauds.

_"Comment peut-il penser que je suis capable de travailler quand il fait ça ?"__  
><em>  
>" Oh ! "<p>

Usui surprit Misaki en léchant sa clavicule qu'il dénuda en tirant sur le col de son uniforme. Pire encore , elle entendit le papier dans ses mains se déchirer, mais cela lui fut égal quand elle sentit la main d'Usui tracer des cercles sur son ventre.

" Qu-qu'est- ce… que… tu fais ... ? " Elle haletait , les yeux fermés hermétiquement. Ce qu'il faisait est qu'il ravageait ses sens si bien qu'elle n'était plus capable de penser à rien sauf à ce qu'il était en train de lui faire.

"J'aime juste ma petite amie, " murmura-t- il contre sa peau , aimant la sensation de douceur que ses lèvres avaient la chance de toucher .

"Non ..." protesta-t-elle faiblement.

_" Merde . Je perds pied. Comment est-ce possible ? Extra-terrestre stupide. "__  
><em>  
>"Ah ... "<p>

Dans un premier temps , Usui avait voulu seulement taquiner sa petite amie. Mais chemin faisant, il constatait que, comme d'habitude , il perdait le contrôle de lui-même . Chaque fois que ça concernait Ayuzawa, les limites de sa volonté étaient à l'épreuve. Toutefois, depuis qu'elle était devenue sa petite amie, il perdait plus facilement le contrôle de sa volonté, de ses désirs pour la personne sur ses genoux.

"J'aime ton goût", murmurait-il d'une voix rauque , léchant sa peau.

" Usui ... "

Misaki voulait le faire arrêter . Et pourtant, elle ne le fit pas. Son estomac se serra quand la main qui dessinait des cercles sur son ventre monta d'un cran, tandis que l'autre reposait sur sa jambe exposée par la courte jupe de son uniforme .

"Non ... Usui ... "

" Laisse-moi te toucher, Ayuzawa , " implora-t-il, effleurant sa main au-dessus de sa poitrine haletante . Bien que le contact fut bref et presque imperceptible en raison de sa légèreté et des épaisseurs de vêtements qui la couvraient , elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un feu se propager dans son corps.

"Mais ..."

" Shh . Permets-moi de prendre soin de toi ", cajola Usui séduisant .

Misaki se crispa sur les genoux d'Usui quand la main qui effleurait sa poitrine vint finalement se poser dessus. D'abord, il ne fit rien de plus. Puis après une minute ou presque, il appuya sa paume sur elle. Elle poussa un cri en retour.

"Pas ici , Usui ... " supplia-t-elle, comme elle s'accrochait aux derniers lambeaux de cohérence qu'elle avait. Avec force, elle ouvrit les yeux pour regarder la porte fermée, s'attendant à ce qu'à n'importe quel moment quelqu'un vienne et les surprenne sur le fait.

" Personne ne viendra , " dit-il alors que sa main se déplaça pour recouvrir une partie d'elle qui le tentait dans ses rêves comme dans ses moments d'éveil . Malgré le tissu de son uniforme et son soutien-gorge , il pouvait dire qu'elle était très douce. Il brulait d'enlever les barrières et de sentir davantage sa douceur .

" Nooon ... " gémit-elle en signe de protestation , ses yeux se fermant une fois de plus. ses attouchements étaient agréables , mais effrayant en même temps . Les sentiments suscités par ces attouchements étaient nouveaux, et pourtant pas importuns .

Elle haletait quand il serra doucement . La main sur sa jambe cessa aussi d'être immobile quand il la déplaça de haut en bas pour la caresser.

"Je t'aime , Ayuzawa , " murmura-t-il avec douceur à ses oreilles. Bien que son cœur batte déjà la chamade dans sa poitrine, il manqua un battement à ces paroles.

" Usui ... "

Misaki lâcha les feuilles qui étaient dans ses mains et à la place saisit le bureau, quand subrepticement et en un court instant , son uniforme fut déboutonné et la main d'Usui se déposa en coupe sous son uniforme au-dessus de son soutien-gorge.

"T- trop tôt ... Usui ... "

Elle voulait lui dire d'arrêter. Il était trop tôt. Il y avait trop de sensations à gérer. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas et elle sentit ses doigts parcourir la peau sous son soutien-gorge .

" Takumi."

" Huh ?"

Elle essaya de décrypter pourquoi il disait son nom, mais il l'avait privée de toute pensée cohérente , la laissant dans un état de confusion. Elle ne pouvait même pas faire appel à sa nature agressive pour le repousser, sans doute parce qu'il l' avait surprise avec ses actions inattendues, et que cela lui donnait un avantage, et probablement aussi parce qu'elle désirait inconsciemment ce qu'il faisait.

"Appelle-moi Takumi , " ordonna Usui d'une voix rauque , ses doigts osant enfin repousser le dernier tissu qui l'empêchait de sentir sa douceur sans aucune barrière. Il pensait qu'il devait arrêter parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait de toute évidence. Pourtant, son propre corps avait franchi une limite après qu'il eut finalement davantage accès au corps d'Ayzawa. Dès qu'il sentit la douceur de sa peau qui lui était interdite avant, il ne pensa plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

" Ugh ... "

Misaki gémit et agrippa fermement le bureau, alors qu'elle se sentait brûlante, la paume douce recouvrant un mont douloureux dans sa poitrine. Le feu qu'il avait allumé en elle grandissait à un niveau presque incontrôlable .

"C'est si bon, Misaki, " gémit-il à son oreille alors que sa main reposait sur la douceur de sa peau . Même si l'appel de son prénom la surprit, elle avait d'autres préoccupations qui nécessitaient son attention immédiate.

"Non ..." elle a protesté une fois de plus . Mais cette fois , ce fut bien plus que de la confusion quand elle sentit le bourgeon douloureux de sa poitrine durcir à son contact . C'était bon. C'était trop bon. Et elle se sentait confuse de la réaction de son corps, et s'inquiétait de la façon dont elle réagirait à des contacts plus intimes de lui.

"Si ..." contredit-il. Tendrement, lentement , il força sa main qui semblait s'être figée à son contact à se déplacer. Il serra doucement et fut agréablement récompensé par un doux gémissement.

_"Je perds le contrôle. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Je me sens ... ugh ... "__  
><em>  
>Elle cessa de penser quand elle sentit les doigts toucher le bourgeon douloureux sur sa poitrine. Il le roula entre ses doigts , l'amenant à se durcir un peu plus. Et quand il pinça doucement , elle gémit en réponse. Elle était perdue. Elle savait que son esprit était en train de tout perdre, sauf lui. Ses pensées étaient centrées sur lui et lui seul . Si quelqu'un d'autre faisait soudainement irruption dans la pièce, elle serait même pas en état de le remarquer. Il était tout ce à qui qu'elle pouvait penser, et la brûlure qu'il avait fait apparaitre en elle était tout ce sur quoi elle pouvait se concentrer.<p>

Usui tourmentait sa petite amie sur ses genoux , serrant et caressant sa douceur, roulant et pinçant doucement les extrémités durcies. Il alterna entre le sein gauche et le droit jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut incapable de toute pensée cohérente , gémissante et haletante .

Misaki sortit de sa transe quand elle sentit une paume chaude couvrir la partie la plus chaude de son corps. Elle avait oublié la main qui caressait sa jambe auparavant alors qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses caresses sur sa poitrine. Les yeux écarquillés et figée une fois de plus , elle attendit, en retenant son souffle, que sa main reste immobile .

" Dis mon nom, Misaki, "ordonna-t-il en pressant sa main contre elle, sentant son anatomie la plus privée à travers ses vêtements .

"Non ... Ne ... " commença-t-elle à protester. Quand il retira sa main , elle sentit le soulagement et la déception. Étonnamment, la déception était plus grande que le soulagement. Confuse, elle ferma les yeux , pour les rouvrir aussitôt, choquée, quand elle sentit les doigts à l'élastique de du morceau de tissu qui séparait sa peau avec de la sienne.

" Ne fais pas ah ... "

Elle ferma les yeux serrés et jeta sa tête contre son épaule, alors que les doigts poursuivaient leur descente jusqu'à ce que sa peau la touche intimement.

_"C'est tellement embarrassant . Pourquoi ... ugh ... non ... arrête ça ... "__  
><em>  
>Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais seul un gémissement lui échappa alors que la main sur la partie la plus chaude de son corps commença à bouger pour aller davantage à son contact.<p>

Usui était tendu. De la toucher pour la première fois comme ça, ses sens étaient en ébullition. C'était bon, si bon. Il se sentait faible de lui faire subir ça alors que manifestement elle protestait. Mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir arrêter. Il devait la sentir . Et il devait la faire se sentir bien. Il voulait la faire se sentir bien. Il voulait l'aimer. Faisant un essai, il déplaça ses doigts , vouloir sentir davantage de Misaki et désirant savoir ce qui lui donnerait du plaisir. Il gémit quand il sentit combien elle était devenue humide.

" Usui ... "

"C'est si bon, Misaki, " gémit-il en tournant sa tête face à la sienne, et il l'embrassa passionnément , les laissant hors de souffle.

Misaki était tendue , si tendue que ça faisait mal . Ce qu'il lui faisait était bon, trop bon, en fait . Pourtant , elle ne savait pas comment réagir . Passer de baisers et câlins, auxquels elle n'était pas encore habituée, à ça ? Elle se sentait gênée qu'il la touche en des endroits où aucune autre personne qu'elle n'avait l'autorisation de le faire. Elle était encore plus embarrassée qu'il sente comme elle était devenue humide. Pourtant, malgré la gêne, elle ressentait le besoin de plus , son corps en redemandait. Elle se sentait sur le point d'exploser s'il ne lui donnait pas ce que son corps désirait , mais quoi que ce fut , elle l'ignorait.

" Détends-toi, " murmura-t-il à ses lèvres , avant de les recouvrir une fois de plus des siennes. Tout en l'embrassant, il déplaça ses mains , l'une sur sa poitrine , et l'autre entre ses jambes.

Misaki comprit ce que Usui essayait de faire. Il essayait de la distraire, de lui faire lâcher prise . Mais c'était impossible. Comment pouvait-elle se détendre quand il lui faisait des choses qui ravageaient son corps de plaisir ? Ses lèvres , ses mains, ses doigts , son torse chaud contre son dos, tout ça la rendait folle.

" Dis mon nom ", ordonna-t-il une fois de plus.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui obéir, mais seul un cri silencieux s'échappa de ses lèvres quand ses doigts touchèrent la partie la plus sensible de son corps.

En voyant et sentant sa réaction à son contact, Usui bougea ses doigts avec résolution, touchant et caressant la perle de nerfs entre ses jambes. Son effort fut récompensé par un son qui fit trembler son corps de désir.

" Tak ... nghh ... "

Il la rendait folle , Misaki était sûre de ça. Elle tira ses lèvres loin de lui pour pouvoir respirer. Elle constata que cela n'aidait pas beaucoup . Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle ne savait pas son corps pouvait lui donner de telles sensations. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait ressentir quelque chose d'aussi agréable. La présence d'Usui était suffisante pour lui ôter son souffle , ses baisers étaient suffisants pour faire s'emballer son cœur, et son contact innocent était suffisant pour faire frissonner son corps. Mais tout ceci n'était rien comparé à l'assaut de ses sens alors qu'il l' embrassait et la touchait dans les parties les plus sensibles de son corps.

" Oh ! "

Elle haleta quand un doigt entra brusquement dans l'ouverture entre ses jambes. Elle lâcha la table et saisit ses jambes, les agrippant fermement. Quand il bougea le doigt à l'intérieur , elle ferma les yeux . C'était une sensation étrange de l'avoir ainsi en elle. Elle était gênée , d'accord . Mais c'était bon. Son contact était doux et lent. Et il la rendait complètement folle .

" Nghh ... Tak ... mi ... "

Usui bougeait timidement au début, mais très vite la vitesse de ses mouvements augmenta. Il allait et venait dedans et dehors, et pour ajouter à l'agréable torture, il stimulait en même temps le bouton de nerfs sensible entre ses jambes. Son autre main sur sa poitrine et ses lèvres sur son cou accentuaient cette sensation. C'en était trop. Son corps, qui était incapable de se détendre depuis qu'il avait commencé à la toucher, se tendit encore plus. Elle eut la sensation d'une bobine se resserrer dans son ventre. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. Ses mains se serrèrent davantage. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes comme elle haletait et gémissait, et de temps en temps, un gémissement sourd s'échappait de ses lèvres. Mais ce qui la choqua encore plus fut le mouvement involontaire de ses propres hanches en accord avec les mouvements de Usui.

" Taku ... nghh ... ah ... "

Les sons qui sortaient de ses lèvres rendaient Usui fou, faisant pulser son corps de désir. Pourtant, même s'il perdait le contrôle, il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin. Il pouvait ignorer ses propres besoins, même si c'était difficile et douloureux, et que cela le rendait complètement fou. Sa seule préoccupation était elle. Elle était plus importante. Elle était la plus importante par-dessus tout. Donc il pourrait tout supporter pour elle. Toujours .

"Je t'aime , Ayuzawa Misaki . "

Entendre cette déclaration douce mais ardente fut l'étincelle qui embrasa le bûcher. Son dos se cambra et les doigts labourèrent douloureusement les jambes, alors que la bobine dans son ventre se brisait et que ses entrailles chaudes et humides saisirent le doigt glissé en elle.

" TAKUMI ! "

Avec un cri de plaisir de son nom , Misaki trouva enfin sa libération , les couleurs explosant derrière ses paupières closes . Elle tremblait involontairement, mais elle s'agrippait si fort à lui qu'elle ne tomba pas.

Usui se réjouit du plaisir de Misaki, son cœur rempli d'amour pour la fille , non, la femme dans ses bras . Il la tenait fermement mais avec tendresse, les yeux fermés alors qu'il essayait de contrôler sa propre réaction à son état afin de pouvoir la ressentir pleinement comme il l'avait souhaité.

" Ugh ..." Il gémit comme une bête blessée quand il amena son doigt tremblant à ses lèvres. Le goût court-circuita son esprit. Il savait que ce geste n'était pas une bonne idée compte tenu du fragile contrôle de lui-même, mais il ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait la goûter. Il savait que sa peau avait bon goût , et ses lèvres étaient la chose la plus douce qu'il ait jamais goûtée. Mais son essence intime était une autre affaire.

Il agrippa ses hanches pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'ils pourraient regretter.

"C'est assez pour le moment , " murmura Usui, plus pour lui-même. Il était soulagé qu'elle n'eut pas conscience de sa situation difficile. Il se sentait fier de lui , victorieux, heureux et davantage encore, de l'avoir rendue folle de plaisir.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que Misaki ouvrit enfin ses yeux, étourdie . Au début, elle se sentit désorientée, mais reprit rapidement ses esprits quand elle bougea et le sentit. Son visage rouge rougit davantage quand elle se rappela ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se raidit instantanément. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ne savait pas comment elle allait lui faire face. Quand elle releva avec précaution sa tête de son épaule pour regarder en bas , ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au spectacle qui l'attendait. Son uniforme était froissé. Mais à part ça , tout semblait correct.

_"Il a dû me redresser."__  
><em>  
>Embarrassé mais reconnaissante de cette pensée, elle amena ses mains se poser sur les siennes qui reposaient sur son ventre. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle sentit combien il était tendu.<p>

"Usui ?"

Préoccupée , elle se tourna vers lui , mais il l'arrêta .

"Ce n'est rien.", rassura-t-il. Sa voix était calme, mais elle nota une tension sous-jacente. 

"Mais ..."

Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas , et elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'il ne se sente pas bien alors qu'elle venait de vivre l'expérience la plus agréable de sa vie. Elle rougit à cette pensée, et se tendit aussi dans ses bras.

"Ne sois pas gênée" murmura-t-il doucement, resserrant son étreinte sur elle. Comme toujours, il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert .

"Mais tu es ..."

"C'est juste un peu trop pour moi à gérer" la coupa-t-il. "De voir Misaki dans cet état, sachant que c'est grâce à moi, je suis heureux. C'est l'une des plus belles choses qui soient jamais arrivées dans ma vie. "

Elle baissa les yeux timidement en entendant ses mots. Elle l'aimait , elle le savait au plus profond de son cœur. Mais elle l'aimait encore plus maintenant. Il était son petit ami extra-terrestre, doux, attentionné, affectueux et protecteur, mais pervers compte tenu de ce qu'il venait de lui faire… 

Toujours gênée mais décidée , Misaki se retourna dans les bras d'Usui pour lui faire face . Elle le surprit en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et enfin en prononçant son nom dans des circonstances normales , ainsi que les mots qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer .

" Merci, Takumi . Je t'aime aussi. "

Il lui sourit tendrement, et elle lui sourit en retour. Ils sourirent comme des idiots pendant un moment, avant qu'un rire franchisse leurs lèvres, puis un gloussement. Ils s'étreignirent tendrement avant qu'il la retourne vers le bureau. Il rit quand elle gémit à la vue des morceaux de papier déchirés devant elle .

"La prochaine fois , lâche quoi que ce soit de fragile avant , Misaki, " taquina-t-il .

Les battements de son cœur qui ralentissaient enfin recommencèrent à s'emballer aux trois premiers mots qu'il prononça. Elle ne put contrôler le frisson qui parcourut son corps comme l'expectation l'envahissait.

" Pervers Takumi , " murmura-t- elle en rougissant. Son cœur s'emplit de bonheur quand son rire amusé et heureux résonna dans la pièce .

" Je t'aime aussi , Misaki . "

Et c'est ainsi que sa punition s'acheva. Mais c'était loin d'être terminé, la promesse d'une prochaine fois flottant dans leurs esprits…

x x x


End file.
